


Out Together, Dancing Mouth-to-Mouth

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was clutched in well-dressed arms and pressed against a very well-tailored suit. A desperate, frightened face was gazing down at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Together, Dancing Mouth-to-Mouth

Awareness came swimming back to Peggy with a press of lips against her own and a rush of air forcing its way into her lungs. A voice reached her ears, as though from  somewhere very far away. “Miss Carter,” it said. “Miss Carter!” The voice seemed to have a note of urgency to it, though Peggy didn’t know why. There was another mash of lips and another breath flooded her lungs. And suddenly the world slammed back into place around her. Her eyes flew open and she heaved a great gulp of air, coughing it out and taking another as she tried to get her bearings. She was clutched in well-dressed arms and pressed against a very well-tailored suit. A desperate, frightened face was gazing down at her.

“Mr. Jarvis?” she said. Or tried to say. Peggy was suddenly aware of an intense pain in her neck, and her lungs, and her head, and her words didn’t quite make it out. She swallowed with a wince and tried again. “Mr. Jarvis,” she said, her voice a rough rasp that Jarvis had to lean closer to hear, “what the bloody hell happened?” 

“For a moment, I thought I’d lost you,” Jarvis replied, clutching her a little tighter. It wasn’t much in the way of an answer, but with her new-found consciousness, Peggy was beginning to dimly remember the events that had led her to this peculiar situation. The man they’d been pursuing had gotten his hands around her neck in a valiant attempt at strangulation. It seemed he’d gotten a little too close for comfort.

“What happened to our friend?” Peggy asked. The both winced slightly at the painful sound of her voice rasping from her mouth.

“I’m afraid he managed to escape,” Jarvis said, somewhat shamefacedly.

“Don’t look so glum, Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy said, lifting a rather limp hand to pat his shoulder. “He didn’t manage to squeeze the life out of me. I’d call this a win.” She felt the butler’s arms tighten around her slightly, and she slid her hand over his shoulder to give him a comforting – if rather weak – hug. A thought occurred to her, and she flopped her head to one side to look around. “Why didn’t he manage to squeeze the life out of me, Mr. Jarvis?” she asked, looking for some sign of something that may have dissuaded a rather determined strangler from completing a task he’d seemed to have his heart quite set on.

“Ah, yes,” Jarvis said, coughing awkwardly. “I – well, he dropped his gun in the struggle.”

“Yes, I seem to recall kicking it from his hand, actually,” said Peggy. She sat up a little straighter and raised her eyebrows at Jarvis. “Mr. Jarvis, did you _shoot_ him?”

“In a manner of speaking. I shot _at_ him. I shot in his general direction. He was… rather close to you at the time. I didn’t want to risk anything. But something about the sight of a man running toward him – shouting and madly firing a gun – seemed surprisingly persuasive.”

“I am hardly surprised,” said Peggy. “Mr. Jarvis, the sight of you with a gun would strike terror into the heart of the bravest soul.” 

“In this case, Miss Carter, I confess that I’m rather pleased that that’s the case.” 

“As am I, Mr. Jarvis. As am I.” Jarvis still hadn’t released her, and he didn’t seem inclined to do so any time soon. Peggy found she couldn’t bring herself to care all that much. She remained there in his tight embrace, her arm slung awkwardly across his shoulders, as the sun crept its way into the sky. It was a long time before they were able to let each other go again.


End file.
